Mixed Emotions
by FriendofaLeopard
Summary: Lucci has cornered CP9's newest member...Ezra...and he seems to like her...Alot...but his heart will only ache for her...and he will feel for her...no one else... Things will also start to go down hill for Galley-La as CP9 reveal their true selves... All Rights reserved to Oda,he owns Lucci,Ezra however is mine


Lucci backed the young woman against the wall,she was the newest recruit of CP9. He caught her scent and she was a Zoan type,like him but-"show me your zoan please... "Lucci said lowly. The woman acted without a moment's hesitation as she transformed into an beautiful white wolf. "M-mutt mutt fruit...Arctic Wolf model... "the young woman said as Lucci's eyes looked stunned. He stepped forward and ran his hands through her beautiful coat as he reached her ears,he petted them and knealt down infront of her. "Name?..."He said as she sat down. "Rorina Ezra..."she said as a smile grew on Lucci's face. "Your initiation is complete...but I have decided...you are to be my mate... "he said as she nuzzled against him. As tough as a man as Lucci was...he had returned her embrace. Something had awoken his ice cold heart... He took her into his room where she transformed back into a human and he had his way with her,bonding together,for eternity... As days and weeks passed,she was admitted as a shipwright,working beside her mate,who when in disguise his bird did the talking,but he still treated her like a queen. She worked and worked,making great friends with Paulie,Iceberg and the others...and Lucci began to love her even more... No sooner the two got married and began the plan to retrieve the plans for Pluton. He was on his way up to his chambers when he heard a faint sobbing emitting from it. As he feared it was Ezra and he burst into the room without a moment's hesitation and he found her on her knees on the floor. "Ezra! What is the matter!" He said immediately pulling her to his chest. "I-I...am with child!"she sobbed into his chest. Lucci couldn't help but smile. "And why does this upset you my love?"he asked as he removed her tears gently with his thumbs. "Because I am ruining your plans!"she said as he shushed her. "Silence love...I wish to hear no more of this... My plans will go on as scheduled,but if there shall pose a threat to you or our child... then I shall make arrangements... the only thing I ask when we attack next month,is that you stay in your Zoan form and don't tell your brother of us...err CP9 I mean" He said as she hugged him everso tightly. Thank you oh Thank you Lucci! "Ezra said as she hugged her husband,never wanting to let go. As the weeks went by,Ezra and Lucci's child began to grow inside her,putting more strain on her as she worked,but she was a strong woman,a sleeve of tribal tattoo's covered her right arm,but still,she was only human... Lucci noticed her strain and ordered her to take it easy,and when she protested,Iceberg intervened and ordered her to do work with Kalifa,that way she was out of the heat. She was quite sad to be away from her mate,but she hid it behind her raven hair. Lucci sensed her sadness and caught her a moment before she went inside and pulled her aside. "I hate being ordered around by him..."she growled quietly as Lucci pressed a finger to her lips. "I know Ezra... It will not be much longer I promise... "he said moving his hand to caress her cheek,smiling slightly. "I will be in to check on you frequently...-" "and I will come outside to do the same to you!" she said as she placed her hand upon his. Before he could protest,she pressed her lips to his,kissing him deeply,and he kissed her back,both not giving a care in the world who was watching them... "I love you Ezra"Lucci whispered as he kissed her forehead. "I love you too Lucci,she said squeezing his hand as they both went their separate ways. Ezra did as Kalifa and Iceberg asked,always watching her Husband work from the window,always seeing him sending a smile to her... At night she ran to him and he held her in his arms as they headed home. Lucci actually missed her...He had a heart after all...and it only ached for her. When they got home he wasted no time and he laid her on the bed,gently laying atop her frame as he kissed her passionately,and little love session went on until the two fell tired and fell asleep. The month was almost up,and Ezra was actually beginning to show that she was with worried for her in the back of his mind,but in all seriousness,his plan had to go on,for it was already set motion when her brother and his crew entered the harbor. Lucci had made Ezra a promise that he would not harm her brother,he was his own in a way... Ezra came running out of the building,green eyes just like her brother who went before he is crew and she ran into his arms as he held her close. "Hey sis..."Zoro said as his eyes were drawn to the ring on her finger and the obvious fact that she was with child. "Oh Zoro I missed you you.."Ezra said as the crew all fell into amazement. "Zoro has a sister!?" "Yes I do..." Zoro said rolling his was when his attention was drawn to Lucci,Standing tall with his arms crossed,a serious,blank look on his face as he watched over Ezra,his own ring gleaming in the sunlight. Zoro bent down and began to whisper into Ezra's ear. "Is that the guy?" Zoro whispered as Ezra laughed. "Yeah he is silly" Lucci began to walk toward Ezra,standing by her side. "Rob Lucci..." He said silently extending his arm. "Roronoa Zoro" Zoro said as he shook Lucci's hand and offered him a smile. Lucci did so staring down her brother slightly,being only a few inches taller than him,he smiled back. The day went on and Zoro's crew went their separate way and Ezra went back to work. It was when she sat down,she began to feel ill... Due to his bond with her,Lucci sensed her well being was in danger and it snapped inside him as he felt she had a fever and was drawn to her,wasting no time bolting inside where he found her passed out on the floor and his heart instantly broke. "E-ezra..." Lucci said as he cradled her in his arms as she switched to her zoan form,her one line of Defense. He gently carried her up to his chambers where he laid her on his bed,placing a cold wet rag on her forehead and her green eyes fluttered open and she whined at him as an apology. "Hush now..." Lucci said as he stroked her ears and the most important of all,he gently placed one hand upon her stomach and she moved her head into his lap as he asked for Kaku. "You wanted to see me Luc-" Kaku about fell over when he saw the snow white wolf. "Woah...shes beautiful and..." he saw she was panting and she looked feverish so he rushed over to her and placed a hand to her forehead and she growled slightly.m"Easy Ezra..." Lucci said softly,keeping his hand in place on her stomach. Kaku almost fainted "Ezra...as in your wife!?" "Yes...she is a Zoan,like us..." Lucci said as Kaku placed his hand near Lucci's and Ezra whined as he examined the health of their child. "Easy my love" Lucci said softly as she got as close to her mate as possible. "Well she's only got morning sickness and a small fever,but other than that she's just fine "Kaku said brightly." Thank you...that is a relif..." Lucci said as Ezra arose,turning to Kaku where she licked his face gently. "Aww hey now! Oh it wasn't a problem" Kaku said laughing. She then shifted back to her human form before their eyes and kept to Lucci,holding him tightly. "She is still just very shy Kaku" "Oh don't worry Lucci,heh I'll leave you two alone,take care now" Kaku said as he left. "Sorry...I made you worry I just-"Lucci pressed a finger to her lips."Do not worry about it..."Lucci said as he took his tank top off and pulled the covers over them,pulling Ezra to his chest and kissed her softly."Goodnight Ezra"He said as he placed his Top hat on the nightstand and Hattori flew to his perch for the night. "goodnight Lucci" She said holding on to him as he turned the light off. The next morning,as promised and predicted,the Strawhats were taking the blame for the attempted murder and coincidentally Luffy and Franky were tearing up the Galley-La Shipyard. Lucci,Ezra and the rest of Galley-La were sent to the scene to fight. Lucci ushered Ezra behind him but not before Franky got his eyes on her."Wow what a babe...why you hangin around these bozos sweetheart?"Franky said with a flirtatious tone that also drew Luffy's attention. "Because...One of these bozos...as you call them happens to be my husband!" Ezra growled,emerging from behind Lucci's enormous,tall,slender frame."Oh...that sucks...who's the baby daddy...heh broad... He mumbled the last part but Lucci managed to hear it crystal clear and his muscles tensed."It's Lucci-"before she could finish her sentence Lucci was already sending Franky into the air,a trail of his blood that followed. Franky was both surprised at who her husband was,and that he managed to dent his half iron body. Luffy fell over and backed away in slight terror as Lucci sent a glare at him. Lucci's hand throbbed slightly,Franky's blood dripping from it,but however,he ignored the pain and turned on his heels,heading back towards Ezra. He reached her and bent down,clasping his non bloody hand to her cheek and he whispered."He called you a name...one I very much did not appreciate..."Lucci said as he felt her touch on his other hand."Thank you"she said standing up on her tippie toes,kissing him gently on the lips."Hey Paulie? Do you have a rag perhaps"Ezra said clasping Lucci's bloody hand in her own."Oh sure Ezra,here ya go,oh what did Lucci whisper to you?"Paulie said as Ezra Dampened the rag."Oh...he said Franky called me a broad...that's why he sent him flying."Ezra said as she wiped off Lucci's hand and dotted the few blood spatters off his grunted when she did so and she just laughed. "There..."Now go beat the crap outta him..."Ezra said as she pulled the collar of Lucci's tank top down to her height where she kissed him,everso deeply and she then returned to the sidelines. Lucci returned to the battle field with the smallest tint of red on his face and the battle was on... Watching her husband fight and flex his muscles,it did the most wonderful things to Ezra and her hormones. When she had enough "inspiration" Ezra rushed to Lucci's chambers to entertain herself for a while. Lucci caught her arousing scent and caught her out of the corner of his eye,a deep smirk on his face. When the battle ended,Hattori flew from Lucci,knowing what his owner wanted to do,so he would spend his time in the trees. Lucci opened the door and caught Ezra in her independent act and just wildly,tank-top shredded,sweat dripping down him,he shut the door,locking it behind him."We need not ruin your beautiful fingers for such excitement...your Alpha will give you all you need... "Lucci purred as he placed his top hat on the nightstand and he then dominantly had his way with Ezra,truly giving her all she needed that night... Hattori flew in a small opening in the window and he found his owner and his lover,sleeping,tangled in each other's arms. The cunning little bird just smiled,turned off the light and went to bed himself... Lucci and Ezra woke up together,entangled from yesterdays affair."You really...wow...last night was amazing..."Lucci turned to her,his bare chest exposed as he just gazed upon his wife's figure before uttering a husky"I know" as he grasped her chin,leaning down to kiss her continued until Lucci would be utterly satisfied. They stayed in his room,experimenting with each other,keeping one another "entertained" until the night arrived."Are you ready?"Lucci said pulling his costume on."Yes I am"she grasped his chin,placing her other hand in a certain area that made Lucci purr and shudder."and I'll try to keep my paws off you...until we get finished that is...then you are all mine"she said biting his neck,marking him. He bit his lower lip when she did so."I-indeed...I will be...my queen..."Lucci purred as he kissed Ezra back. He then put on his bull mask and Ezra changed into her wolf pregnancy showed slightly beneath her,but it was mostly hidden by her fur. The night had progressed where CP9 had taken off their masks and Iceberg began to speak."Tch...your wife must be so proud of you Lucci...and your son...I can't wait to see what he'll think of you..."He sensed Lucci's tension and strided past her Lover,making her way toward Iceberg,snarling."and next time...make sure on of your lackeys isn't...pregnant..."Iceberg started at an insult until he saw the Mother wolf's sparkling Emerald eyes. "Ezra?"As soon as he figured it out Ezra latched her jaws on his shoulder blade and Iceberg screamed out in pain. "Actually...I am rather proud of her Iceberg..."Lucci said as Ezra strided back to him. He knealt down as she walked into his arms,and he stroked blood covered mouth did something to Lucci,something he had never felt before,but he would keep it concealed until later that night. He cleared his throat and kissed her head,setting her loose on Iceberg again. It was this time that Paulie,Luffy,Zoro,Nami and Chopper burst through the wall. Paulie charged at Ezra,trying to protect his boss he wrapped his ropes around her forcing her to the ground. "Paulie don't!"but it was too late,Ezra yelped and Lucci twitched and he was on Paulie in seconds. "Don't you dare touch her...you are not worthy...finger pistol..."Lucci hissed as his hands rapidly pierced Paulie's then dropped his body next to Icebergs and he then untied his love who noticed her brother and she felt instant sadness. "What did you do with my sister you creep!" Zoro shouted with his hand firmly placed on the hilt of Kitetsu."Believe me...she is just fine...I have strict orders not to kill you Pirate Hunter...or should I say brother..."Lucci said turning from him. Zoro growled and went to charge when Ezra barked and stood between the two men."Argh get outta the way mutt! I have to!-"Zoro stopped when he saw her green eyes."E-ezra...no...no...you can't be... "She whined at him and rubbed against his legs before returning to Lucci's side... Robin had escaped,Chopper and Nami had been told to leave,Lucci had Luffy in his grasp before knocking him unconscious as well. "Blueno take Iceberg and Paulie and leave them outside,we'll leave the rubber fool here...you know what to do. "Lucci that was left was Zoro who walked forward with his hands behind his back,he then approached Lucci,looking up at him,he offered his wrists. "I surrender...and I suggest you use sea prism stone handcuffs..."Zoro said with an emotionless expression on his face. "Something you're not telling me Roronoa?" Lucci said,placing them upon his wrists."Nothing that you won't learn in the future"brother" Zoro sneered as he was taken by Kaku. Lucci held Ezra in his arms in her Zoan form as they left Galley-la burning in flames. Aqua Laguna was coming and Lucci had secured his home,hidden far off from Galley-la and high enough Aqua Laguna would not hit it. There was quite a ruckus inside his home as he and Ezra ensued in their heavy love making affair...As promised...Lucci was all Ezra's for the the end of the night,Aqua Laguna had consumed the lowest levels of Water 7 but leaving the two love birds entangled,panting wildly beneath the was beneath the bead spread. Ezra was beneath Lucci and they went about it a bit more slowly. "D-do you think he minds us?"Ezra said as Lucci moved against her. "He shall manage..."Lucci said as he bit her neck."hehe...but..we are safe from the storm right?"Ezra said as Lucci looked at her and smiled."Of course my love but,until i have new orders we will have to stay here in secrecy as much as we can because Paulie will be scouring the entire city for us...if he remembers...we must stay safe...all of us... "Lucci said as he kissed her forehead."thank you...you will make such a great father... "Ezra said as she yawned,falling asleep in his arms. Hattori flew and landed on the pillow next to Lucci who petted him before falling asleep. Ezra woke up early,looking over the destruction Aqua Laguna had caused,her husband awoken as well,embracing her from behind,gently kissing her neck. She accepted his affection and embrace."What troubles you love...Lucci said as he held her in his arms."Just so much destruction...wow...can the people ever rebuild?" Ezra said as she held him close."Indeed they can...they've been doing it since the five years I arrived here."Lucci said as they began to get dressed."Really?"Ezra said as Lucci helped her put her dress on."Yes"Lucci said as Ezra handed him his tank-top and then he grabbed his top hat off the night stand as he opened the door. "What happens if they remember?"Ezra said as Lucci took her hand,walking with her down the hillside from his home. "Then We will avoid them or convince them they are wrong"Lucci said as Hattori flew and perched himself on his shoulder. Lucci and Ezra made their way into the center of town,helping rebuild what they could,well what Lucci could and clear debris. They then made their way to the shipyard where Kaku and Kalifa already were there and Lucci gave them a nod as the mood changed and Ezra started crying into Lucci's chest. Paulie came stomping out of the medical clinic ready to let Lucci have it,but that is when he saw Ezra and Kalifa limped over to the group,Ezra relentlessly sobbing into her husband's chest."Ezra...Kalifa"I'm fine...heh I promise..." They all gasped when they heard his voice."Paulie!"the girls said as they gently ran up and hugged him. Paulie sent a confused glare up at Lucci,not knowing if he was mad at him or not,his heart was but his mind couldn't remember last night... Lucci just sent the same look back as him as he turned away,taking his wife with him."I think he might remember... It seems his heart is convinced I am a traitor but his mind is denying it..."Lucci said lowly as Ezra hugged his arm."Maybe so but...let's just wait and see huh?"Ezra said,standing on her tippie toes,kissing him on the the cheek. It was at this time they were approached by Nami and Chopper."WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THEM!"Nami said pointing her staff at Lucci's throat. Lucci could tell Ezra felt threatened so he forced her behind him and clenched his fist,his usual calm lips curled into the nastiest of a snarl. Lucci's threatening opal eyes pierced her crystal blue ones,causing her to fall to her knees in complete and utter terror. Lucci got this way because His wife and future child were being threatened and he did /not/ appreciate that..."Your friends?...why don't you join your Captain you useless,weak willed woman..."Lucci spat sending the same look at Chopper who shook in his hooves."C'mon N-nami...this guys gonna kill us if we don't leave..."Chopper said as he helped Nami to her feet as they ran off. Lucci was tense,until gentle hands grazed his then took in her sweet calming,scent and a smile grew on his turned to her and pressed on toward his home... their home... Ezra leaning against the only man she ever loved... And Lucci accompanying the only woman... much less person he only showed any emotion to... Lucci was up early the next morning and he left a note for Ezra to stay home and that he would return later. He was headed to the shipyard when he saw Paulie and some officers and he froze in his tracks... He had remembered... Paulie saw Lucci and the two men made eye contact. Nami and Chopper were there as well. "THERE HE IS! GET HIM!"They said as they raced after him. Lucci bolted into the alleyways panting wildly like the animal he very much was... The other members of CP9 were hidden and Kaku was watching over Ezra while Lucci was out,desperately trying to get back to her. "Split up! That bastards gotta be around here somewhere!"Some of the officers shouted. Lucci breathed slowly and quietly as he made his way down a dead end alley when he heard a small laugh emit from behind him. "Found you..."Paulie said as he threw one of his ropes around Lucci's neck and two others around his wrists. Lucci fell to his knees and snarled desperately trying to get out of the ropes. The animal instinct inside him was causing him to panic,as if he was in a cage. "You know just before I left the doctor...Ezra left from her appointment with Kaku..."Paulie said as he drew closer to Lucci with Sea Prism stone handcuffs in hand. Lucci snarled when he talked about her and the ropes were slowly beginning to snap. "Turns out yer actually having twins..."Lucci twitched again when he heard this,the ropes beginning to snap even more. "Too bad you Won't be around to see them born... "Paulie sneered as he picked up one of Lucci's wrists. Lucci snapped...and his free wrist shot out at Paulie's throat,transforming into his Leopard hybrid form. "I wish to be sure to not ever hear these words escape your mouth again... "Lucci growled as he tore into Paulie and screams of terror filled the alley... Officers rushed to the sound,finding Lucci rising from nothing but a pool of blood and very little bones. He staggered slightly,turning to the officers,blood dripping from his mouth,his eyes yellow and feral... The officers ran away in terror and Lucci leaned against the wall for support as his stomach caught up with him. "Now...I must get to Ezra..."Lucci said as he leapt into the night sky,bent on returning back to his only love...


End file.
